Energy conservation and use are hotly discussed topics. Traditionally, electric energy has been transformed, for example, from heat, water, wind, coal, and manmade chemical reactions. Such resources are currently plentiful, however, many must be resourced and replenished for the continued obtainment of electric energy. Consequently, scientists have looked elsewhere for additional sources of electric energy, especially sources which may be readily converted and in a clean fashion, or, if possible, recycling used resources.
Various battery types are available in the current market. Some may use an energy source which provides energy from a beta voltaic effect. Beta decay of electrically charged particles is used to provide energy. A beta decay is electrically charged particle expelled from a nucleus. A moving charged particle, such as beta decay, yields a magnetic field. Energy is stored in the magnetic field. When the moving charged particle is absorbed, for example, the magnetic field essentially collapses and produces an electromagnetic field (EMF). The energy released from this event is very large. Such is referred to as the beta voltaic effect. In embodiments of the present invention, this effect is utilized as an energy source for a contained energy device such as a battery.
For example, in an impedance/capacitor/resistance (“LCR”) resonant tank circuit system, from energy of a beta voltaic effect, the LCR tank circuit oscillates at a self-resonating frequency. The energy is then removed through a high-quality transformer impedance in the circuit, thus ultimately providing energy from beta decay. Unfortunately, the LCR system requires the use of various components which can fail overtime, long before the energy source is depleted. This then can lead to a waste of useful energy sources, as well as of other robust components of the battery system such as, for example, the protective housing.
Some attempts at using nuclear sources were based on thermo-electric generators, providing additional resource waste.
Accordingly, there exists a need for such additional sources and methods for energy conversion. Further, there exists a need for methods which provide for a recharging of energy sources. Further, there exists a need for systems which provide for longer lasting components, or redundancy in components, for long-lasting energy sources.